Lost Soul but Found Love
by Ashy-Hikari
Summary: A cold hearted man Yami Atemu the cheif of Domino police station never really cared about his job, that was until he was asked to find a boy by the name Yugi Mouto. Was it determination to find this boy that he took the case or was it love? PUZZLESHIPPING
1. Finding his unknown love

**Ashy: hello my friends!!!Today I am learning how to speak japenese! **

**Ani: -rolls eyes and shakes head- ah-hem??**

**Ashy: hai?**

**Ani: Story???**

**Ashy: what about it??? **

**Ani: -stares at Ashy with twitching eyes-**

**Ashy: What???**

**Ani: -smacks forehead- oh this is not working...**

**Ashy: Yes Ma'am! **

**Ani: -glares at ashy-**

**Ashy: Hahahaha! Let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own yugioh -sniff- I am really sad! And I also apologize about my spelling, I hate word and essays to extent cuz I cant spell the right, forgive me, and I am again truely sorry.**

_'Thoughts' and ((flashbacks))_

* * *

There was a loud bang as a door was kicked open. Tons of cops and even men wearing black suits came into the wear house.

A man with narrowed crimson eyes ran to one of the cops, "Is this the place?" He asked with a low bastioned voice.

"Yes, we are searching the place as we speak Chief Yami." the cop informed.

"Good." He sighed in relief. He was on this case for a good year, searching for a missing boy named Yugi Mouto. Before he ever was given this case he was just the chief of the police station that barely went to work, he really didn't care for his job back then, he always knew that someone else would take care of it. Then, one day when actually went to work, he got the report on the missing boy, he really didn't care but he took the case and met up with the kid's grand father.

_((Flash Back))_

_Chief Yami Atemu was sitting in his office reading when an old man entered the room._

_"Hello?" Said the old man,"Im here to discuss my missing grand son's disappearance?"_

_Yami looked from his book to look at the old man, "Oh yes," he set his book down onto his desk, "Mr.... Mouto? Am not correct?"_

_"Yes, but Solomon is just as good." the old man assured._

_"Alright," Yami closed his eyes with a sigh, "what happened?"_

_Solomon told him about his grand son's, Yugi's, problems at school. They would always bully him, beat him, call him names, and even made death threats. He said that one kid by the name of Ushio made a death threat that he would take him away and kill him somewhere that no body within a mile will hear him. He said that he doesn't know why they do that since Yugi was the sweetest and most lovable boy anyone would meat,_

_"You would actually adore him, they all would..." he let his sentence be carried off with no end for he was almost in tears._

_Yami blinked from the story,_ 'Poor kid.'_ he sighed in his mind,_ 'He sounds so innocent.'_ he sighed aloud._

_"Oh, I almost forgot," He sniffed and wiped his eyes as he took out a small peice of paper from his jacket pocket, "You will probably need this to look for him right?" Solomon asked._

_Yami took the piece of paper and looked at it, and from it alone made him gasp._

_It was a picture of the boy and the old man in front of a store called the_ 'Kame Game Shop'_. The boy was actually innocent looking, but he also looked exacly like yami only that he didn't have his sharp features, he had slim figure and a single golden bang that almost hung over two perfect amethyst jewels that were his eyes, and it all went perfectly with his smile that made his heart beat fast._

_"Excuse me? Mr. Atemu?" Solomon called as he tried to break the man out of his trance._

_Yami blinked and shook his head as he took another look the picture and smirked._

_"I'll take the case."_

_Solomon looked at the man and his frown broke out into a grin. "You will?"_

_Yami smiled at the man as he place the picture of Yugi in his jean pocket. "I will, and I promise you that he will be returned safe and sound."_

_((End of Flash Back))_

_'That was a year ago... but I finally found you my Yugi.'_ he told himself.

"Chief! Get in here quick!" one of his men called from the second floor.

Yami ran over to stairs and ran up them with quick speed. He ran into the room wear he had a buffed man pinned to the floor by 20 squad men.

"YOU ALL ARE GOING TO FUCKING DIE! I WAS GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE PEST SO HE WOULDN'T BE A PROBLEM TO LIFE!" The man growled as his face twisted with each word.

Yami stared at the man with hatred and disgust, "Who is this man?"

"This is Ushio Misawa from Domino High School sir!" one of his men called.

_'So he really did mean it, did he?'_ he growled, "I'll deal with him later. Get him out of here!" he seethed.

"Yes sir!" The shouted at they all grabbed Ushio and carried out of the ware house.

Yami looked where Ushio stood pinned with disgust, "Is there any sign of the boy?" he asked.

"No sir, no sign of him." the cop called back.

His eyes widen, _'Not here? But he said he-'_ his thoughts were cut should by a thud. He looked over to see a door that has been boarded up.

Yami looked at the cop, "Did you look in there?" he asked breathy.

"Well...no- huh wait sir!" He called as Yami ran to the door and started to pull the wood off with ease. When the door was ridden with the wood he swung the door open to see a body fall on the floor at his feet shivering with sobs. Yami looked at the person and kneeled down, "Hello?"

The boy stopped sobbing and shivering and looked up at the chief, his eyes widen to see a stronger, more bolder version of himself crouching.

Yami's eyes widen, it was the boy! It was his Yugi! He smiled and his eyes softened, "Yugi," he said as he let the name roll off his tongue, "Come, we are going to take you home." he a said as he held out a hand.

Yugi hesitated as he looked at the hand and then at the man's face with worry and confusion written on his small dirty skin.

He smile "Its alright little one, you don't have to fear that man any more, im taking you home. So come with no fear." he assured.

Yugi looked at him then his hand, and back to him. His eyes start to watered and he tried to shake him away, but then he did what Yami didn't expect...

...he jumped right into his arms.

He started to sob and cry into Yami's chest with 'thank you's' and held tightly onto his shirt.

Yami was shocked but he held the boy in his arms. He fit so perfectly in his arms; his heart was at piece when he could finally touch his Yugi.

"Its alright young one Shhh. its okay." He cooed to Yugi as he picked him up bridal style and walked out of the room with Yugi's sobs muffled by his shirt.

'My yugi, my sweet little Yugi. You're safe now.' He thought as he walked out of the warehouse.

* * *

Outside Yugi laid with his head in Yami's lap as they sat in one of the squad cars.

"Sir! Should me inform Mr. Mouto about his appearance?" the cop asked.

"Yes, inform him, I'm sure he will be quite pleased." Yami said as he petted Yug's. The cop nodded and left the two. "Are you happy Yugi?"

The boy looked up to Yami and flushed "Yes, thank you sir."

Yami chuckled and Yugi blushed, "Little one, you may call me Yami." he smiled.

Yugi's blush never faded and he pouted, "I'm not little..." he stated.

Yami laughed deep in his throat, "I see we are getting our sense of humor back?" he asked with that brilliant smile on him face.

Yugi smiled a bigger smile and giggled.

"Yugi Mouto!"

Yugi looked sat up and looked at the cop who was holding a cell phone, "Yes?" He asked innocently.

"Your grandfather." He said. Yugi's eyes widen as he too the phone, he looked at Yami who told him to continue. He brought the phone to his ear and took a deep breath.

"Jii-chan?"

* * *

**Ashy: Well that's all for now!**

**Ani: Dude this is crap!**

**Ashy: Says you! man whore!**

**Ani: ... y'know something?**

**Ashy: What?**

**Ani: You. Are. A. Dip. SHIT!**

**Ashy: I love you too honey! Well anyways, time for my muse for this story. I got the idea from the news, about a little girl has been missing for about almost a year or mabe a less.... anyways, this little girl's name is Caley and she mean means a lot to her grandparents. So I made this story in dedication to her, and hope that she is found.**

**Ani: ummmm.... one question...**

**Ashy: Yesh???**

**Ani: WHY THE FUCK IS IT YAOI IF ITS A DETICATION TO A MISSING LITTLE GIRL?!?!**

**Ashy: Shut up Ani your ruining the moment! AND IT JUST IS ALRIGHT!??!**

**Ani: What ever! -growls-**

**Ashy: well anyways, if you love me, yaoi, or want to find missing Caley, Then review!**

**Ani: -rolls eyes- im not a review whore like you are so im not saying a thing...**

**Ashy: Stupid ho bag.....**

**Ani: I HEARD THAT!!!**

**Ashy: crap...**


	2. A week later

**Ashy: Oh...my..... GAWD! LOL OMFG! WTF! WOOT! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!**

**Ani: HIKARI!**

**Ashy: O.o**

**Ani: finished?**

**Ashy: ....wewt...**

**Ani: -loud sighs- what am I going to do with you????**

**Ashy: anoo... sell me on eBay for my cuteness??? -blinks-**

**Ani: -shakes head- dumb fuck...**

**Ashy: whatever you say.... -rolls eyes- well anyways, thank you for the reviews everyone! I was really happy to know that people actually reviewed this! This is actually my first story, and I cant tell a story worth a damn!**

**Ani: Yea but apparently they like ya so suck it up Hikari.**

**Ashy: Your like a wanna be Yami Bakura....**

**Ani: And you, sir, are a wanna be Malik Ishtar...**

**Ashy: ....**

**Ani: ....**

**Ashy: -coughs-**

**Ani: We need a life...**

**Ashy: yea we do.... DISCLAMER!!!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own yugioh, for Kazuki Takahashi (sp?) owns it, and I am not worthy of it because its so awesome and all of the yamies are hawt mother fuckers!**

**Ani: Ready?**

**Ashy: READY!**

**Ani and Ashy: STORY START-O!**

**_"Egyptian Language"_**

_'Thoughts' and ((Flash Backs))_

_-Where we left off-_

_He brought the phone to his ear and took a deep breath._

_"Jii-chan?"_

_-Continue!-_

Yami's prov:

As Yugi took a deep breath and said "Jii-chan?" as if he was caught by his mom stealing a cookie from a cookie jar, I knew that the time that I

had with my little Yugi was decreasing by minuets, but to me, it felt like seconds...

I see his face brighten up with the smile that I saw in his picture, oh kami... how I wish I can make him smile like that, and talk to his grandfather

that it was really him speaking to him.

"Jii-chan it is really me, I'm okay now.... chief Yami saved me from...Ushio." He shivered at the name as if the bully was watching him, and I almost growled at it, but I held it in seeing Yugi smile once more and nodding.

"Yes Jii-chan... I know Jii-chan... I love you too Jii-chan."

My heart ached at the words that the boy that had taken my heart had said, most people would describe it as heart ache, but I describe it as jealousy...

Yes, I was jealous, you would be too if your love would say 'I love you' to someone else... well he is not technically my love but the word crush is

not an option! Yami Atemu doesn't have crushes; he will never have a crush if he had his Yugi!

...okay it's a crush...

I stared at Yugi with anxious eyes, hoping that he would stay...

...But apparently the gods hate me...

"Yes Jii-chan, I will come home as soon as possible!" He said excitingly, "Bye Jii-chan, I love you!" He yelled into the phone, and as soon as he heard the dial tone he closed the cell phone and turned to me.

"Thank you..." He said as he was teary eyed, "I get to see my grandpa again, thank you." he repeated.

I smiled a sad smile, but I was not about to show him my sadness, "It's all in a day's work." I blinked, "or a year's work actually." I said as I blinked again with a blank face, just for kicks.

Yugi laughed out loud, my heart soared, and he looked at me with those big innocent amethyst eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to waste a year of you life looking for me." he said as he looked down with a sad smile.

My eyes widen and he continued, "I know this is your job and all so I know that it was trouble for you to find me, but you really didn't."

"Yes I did."

Yugi looked at me with confusion and shock, "What?"

"You heard me, I don't give a flying fuck about my job, everyone take care of the cases that are brought, I just got lucky when your case came up." I said as looked at the stunned teen, " I didn't take the case because of how much your grandfather was paying me, or that it's my job, I did it because I knew that if I didn't it would be the greatest mistake of my life."

As I finished I looked at the awe struck boy, "B-but-"

"No buts." I told him sternly, "You are a beautiful human being, and like human beings, we all have rights."

Yugi's prov:

I look at the man in front of me as he gave me a warm smile and stared at me with his warm crimson eyes, I blushed under his stare but I shook my head to get of it, but it never left my face.

"Yugi Mouto!"

I hear the man nest to me groan and look outside at the man who was running up with hatred and I giggled. He reminded me of a cat tensing up

at a sight of a dog.

The cop came up to the squad car and he look at me, "Your grand father is here." he simply said before walking off.

My smile grew and brightened and I looked at Yami for a quick second, but he didn't look happy at all, he just had a dead vacant look.

"Yami?" I called to him silently.

Yami blinked and looked at me with a smile, "Yes?" he asked.

"Are you okay? You seem sad." I told him.

"I- ummmm..." he just said as he looked the other way."I have to go." That's when he walked out of the car.

"Wait!" I called as I ran out of the car to follow him.

"Yugi?" A voice called.

Me and I noticed that Yami stopped too looked behind up to see my Jii-chan. I stared at him with wide eyes and really hoped it was him.

"Jii-chan?"

The old man smiled, "Yes Yugi it's me." He said as he choked back noticeable tears.

I started to cry but I tried to wipe them away but they wouldn't stop flowing, and then I ran forward to my Jii-chan quickly with a big smile on my face.

"Jii-chan!" was all I said as I grabbed him in a tight hug. He chuckled as he cried tears of joy too.

"It's alright my boy, cry to your heart contend, I'm here now."

I sniffed as I giggled, "So am I Jii-chan."

He laughed and wiped my tears before he wiped his. "You ready to go home?"

I smiled brightly, and looked around me to see where Yami had gone. I spot him looking at me with sad eyes as he turned and walked away.

I was still looking in his direction, _'What's wrong with him?'_ I thought to myself sadly.

"Yugi?"

My grandpa's voice brought me out of my trance and I looked at him, "Yes?"

"Lets go home." He said with a smile.

I smiled at him like a kid about to unwrap his Christmas presents.

"Yea, let's go home." I said as we both walked to my grandpa's car.

Normal prov:

As Yugi walked away, Yami kept walking until he came upon a tree and hid behind it.

He lifted his face _(when the hell did he have it down???)_ to show that he cried silent tears.

"Goodbye..." he said,"...my Yugi." was all he said as he clutched his heart.

_-Time lapse: a week-_

Yugi's prov:

"I'm going now Jii-chan!" I called as I ran out side, "Finally! I get to go back to school!" I said to myself as I ran down the side walk.

Sure I hated school, but I still had friends!

"Wait for me guys!" I yelled as I ran a bit faster.

Normal Prov: _(damn I'm switching back and forward with this chapter!)_

A poofy blonde haired boy moaned in annoyance.

"I'm hungry!" He called out.

"You're always hungry Jou..." A platinum blonde said while looking forward upside down.

"Yes but now I'm REALLY hungry!" He insisted.

"Malik give him food so he can be quite, please?" a albino asked.

Malik rolled his eyes, "I don't' have food Ryou... and even if I did, I would eat it..." he said as he pat his stomach.

Ryou sighed, "Whatever you say Malik." he said as he poked Malik's stomach.

The platinum blonde covered his stomach with a sheik, "DON'T TOUCH MY FLUFF!!!" He yelled. _(dude that's me when my friend pokes me!)_

Ryou giggled and looked up to see a small running figure.

"Is that the lion plushie from Bleach?" He asks. _(:D)_

Jou looks up and sees it too, "Naw, it looks too big ta beh it." He assured, "It's a midget!"

Malik scoffed, "Like hell it is!" He yelled, "It's clear that it's not a midget or the lion plushie but a half human half starfish!" He called out dramatically.

Jou did and anime fall and got back up, "DUDE! Are you freakin' serous?!" Jou yelled.

Malik shrugged, and Ryou said something that actually made sense! "Guys its Yugi!" He called happily as he ran to Yugi.

"YUGI?!" Malik and Jou both exclaimed, and as Malik ran to Yugi he push Jou to the ground and ran after Ryou to leave Jou to get back up and run after the two boys.

"Yugi!" The three shouted, Yugi ran torwards them faster.

"GUYS!" Yugi yelled as he jumped into a hug by the other three males.

The three were laughing and hugging asking Yugi questions if he was alright and what happened. Yugi told the whole story to them and told him who was behind his disapperance.

"Ushio..." Jou growled, "I am so freakn' glad hes in jail! NOBODY MESSES WITH MY PAL LIKE THAT!" He roared.

"Down Jou! Heel!" Malik called, Jou growled at him and that caused him to laugh.

"So Yugi, how were you found?" Ryou asked getting the attention back on Yugi.

"Well..." he trailed off seeing that he had three sets of eyes watching him, "I was found by the chief of the Domino Police department, Yami Atemu and his team."

Their eyes went wide, "Yami Atemu?!"

"Yes, what? Whats wrong?" He asked

"Yami Atemu is the most badass chief in history!" Jou yelled.

"He doesn't give a crap about his job and he never goes to work and yet he is awesome at what he does!" Malik praised.

"Not to mention cold hearted..." Ryou added.

Yugi blinked, 'Cold hearted?' he thought, and "Yami's not cold hearted". He said aloud.

"Are you serous Yuge?" Jou asked, "The guy never even smiles!"

"I saw him smile!"

They gasped, "You did?!" they questioned.

"Yes." He smiled; "It was one of the warmest smiles I have ever seen...." he trailed off with a sigh.

The three looked at each other and then looked back at the tricolor haired boy.

"What happed?" They said at the same time, asking Yugi.

Yugi blinked and then blushed, "Nothing, we just talked." he looked at his feet before mumbling," but he did call me beautiful..."

They all gasped again and let their mouths hang open for a while.

Malik was the first to speak, "Yugi! You're Seventeen! He's 22! THAT'S AGAINST THE LAW!" Malik scolded.

Yugi went bright red, "MALIK! I'm not dating him! I haven't even saw him since last weak I was found!" Yugi yelled.

"I'm just saying Yugi, don't get any ideas!"

"He's just worried for you and doesn't want you to make the wrong choice, we all do." Ryou told Yugi.

Yugi sighed and rubbed his head, "Guys don't worry I'll be fine." he assured, 'I hope' he said as an after thought, holding a hand over his heart.

_'Yami.'_

* * *

**Ashy: Well that's the second chapie, hope you guys like it**

**Ani: Dude....**

**Ashy: I know Ani I suck at this stuff but I'm new at this!**

**Ani: whatever.... but I like this chapie.**

**Ashy: You do?!**

**Ani: yea... a tiiiiiiiiiny bit! -holding her index finger and her thumb and inch apart-**

**Ashy: Thats good enough for me!**

**Ani and Ashy: REVEIW IF YOU WANT YAMI IN THE NEXT CHAPIE CRYING OVER HIS 'LOST LOVE"**

**Ashy: Who's the review whore now?!**

**Ani: bite me midget!**

**Ashy: HEY!**


	3. Tears and Unheard Questions

**Ashy: YO! Look at all these reviews.... damn!**

**Ani: cool**

**Ashy: what?**

**Ani: cool -looks around a shrugs- what?**

**Ashy: -rolls eyes- whatever... **

**Ani: Boy your really pi-**

**Ashy: -glares at ani- no... Don't even finish that sentence!**

**Ani: -sighs- fine...-sits down with a frown on her face-**

**Ashy: -smiles- well I hope you enjoy this chapie! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh I only own the plot, and some OC's that will appear. Yugioh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi (sp?)**

_'thoughts'_ and _((flash back))_

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-**

Yami slammed his hand on the noisy contraption and rubbed his dull red eyes, they seemed to lose their color like his soul had been ripped from him. Leaving only a shell.

He opened his eyes and grabbed his head, 'oh kami not another hangover....' he whined in thought. (I know I'm young but dude I can get a hang over from ANYTHING!)

He groaned as he tried to get up, when he failed he tried plan B. "BAKURA!!!" He yelled his voice sounding horse.

"What the fuck do you want Atemu?!" A white haired man waked into the room looking at the chief, "Holy... you look like shit."

"Really?" Yami asked sarcastically, "I think I looked dazzling, don't you?"

"Well dude, look in the mirror." Bakura said sarcastically.

Yami groaned in pain, "Bakura please help? I don't want to deal with you today." He stated as he pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed it.

"I'm not your wife" he growled, "but I'm feeling generous today, I'll get the aspirin for you." that's all he said before he left.

"Thank you honey." Yami mocked and was unable to hear the 'screw you' from the tall albino.

_'Yugi.'_ he thought, _'Why did you have to slip though my grasp?'_ he asked himself as a tear silently went down his face.

'You are the reason I actually stayed alive.'

_((Flash Back))_

Yami Atemu, age 22, was writing a note in thin sharpie.

A suicide note...

He was sick of his life, nothing seemed to matter. Sure he had friends that he hung out with, they were all actually child hood friends that became his roommates, he had a job ware he was respected as an idol none the less, but he was sick of it. His life sucked, he had no family or no one to share his life with. His mother died when she was giving birth to him and the last thing she said was, "Yami..." before she went to sleep for good. His father was heart broken but lived on with his son until the Yami's twelfth birthday when he shot himself leaving a note saying, _' I can't live on seeing her face through him.'_ Yami was devastated and cried all night.

"Some birthday.." he said as he finished his letter.

He remembered when he was in foster care, his 'brothers' and 'sisters' were all distant to him even his foster parents. When he did something bad he was abused by the sober mom or the drunk dad, sometimes the kids would do the beatings. I remember one of the nights ware his foster dad and himself were home alone, the drunk man almost raped him but he got to his room just in time.

"Drunken bastard..." he cursed as he loaded the same gun his father used to kill himself.

He remembered one good thing... he remembered the way his dad tucked him in when he was smaller, and always said that someday, his light will come and brighten his life, that it will bring him love and he would always fall asleep with a smile on his face...

"My light... yea right..." mumbling to himself as he looked down at the now loaded gun.

"Well its time," he sighed as he put the gun to his temple, "The pain and nightmare will finally go away..." he continued as he tightened his hold on the trigger.

RING RING RING

Yami blinked and put down the gun as he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Chief we got a case for ya!" the cop on the other side replied.

Yami was quiet for a few moments then smirked as he 'hmphed', "Ill be there in 20 minuets." and he hung up the phone.

He looked down at the gun, 'I'll see you later.' was his thought as he walked out of the house.

((End of Flash Back))

_'I never pulled out that gun ever again as soon as I saw your face in that picture.'_ he sobbed quietly, "Yugi..." He silently called.

"Who?" Bakura asked as he walked into the room with a bottle of aspirin and water and handed them to him.

Yami looked at Bakura and took the items, "No one..." he said as he popped the aspirin in his mouth and chugged the water.

_**(Scene Change)**_

It was the passing period and Yugi remembered what he had for his last class...

Math Class...

"DUN DUN DUN!"

Yugi jumped and turned to see a girl with hazel eyes and layered blonde and brunette hair staring at him with happiness written on her face.

"Ashy?" Yugi questioned.

"YUGI-KUN!" The girl called as she glomped him to the floor, "Oh Yugi! I've missed ya so much! Are you okay? Are you fine?" Ashy kept on asking. (Okay Ashy is my nickname but its also the name of my OC who is the exact replica of only a lil less fluffy and more adorable.)

Yugi giggled, "Im fine Ashy, but can you please get off of me?"

Ashy noticed that she was crushing him with her glomp so she got off of him to let him get up.

"Sorry!" She said as she smiled and hugged Yugi to snuggle into his jacket, "I just missed you is all Nii-san..."

Yugi's eyes softened at the old nickname and smiled as he hugged her back, "Vie missed you too Nee-chan."

Ashy giggled and stepped out of the hug to look at Yugi, "Wanna get to class?" she asked.

Yugi blinked, "ummmm....Yes."

Ashy giggled and took hold of Yugi's hand, "Then let's go silly!" She said as she pulled down the hall o math class....

Oh god not math class....

_**(Scene change)**_

Yami was sleeping soundly, with a cry of yugi here and there.

He fell right back asleep as soon as Bakura and Mariku left to go out to Kami knows ware, but it wasn't really helping him because all he could dream as soon as he fell asleep was Yugi.

_**(Dream sequence)**_

_Yami was in heaven._

_He was cuddling what he thought was an angel and was lying on a bed that was dressed in crimson satin sheets. He lay there, with his angel, wrapped in his embrace as the younger had his hands under his chin. Yami noticed his chin was resting on the younger's head and he smiled as he felt him nuzzle his chest. _

'It has to be...'_ Yami pulled away and he heard a slight whimper of protest and looked at the person he was holding and his heart exploded with love._

_"Yugi" he said._

_Yugi was laying down on the bed in a slightly innocent but seductive way. His eyes were half lidded but looking into Yami's soul and he was flushed but pouting at the lost of heat. His hands, still under his, were holding onto his white sleeveless leather shirt, his wrists were covered with white buckles, and as he could see he was wearing a white collar on his neck too.. As Yami roamed down Yugi's body, he noticed that he wore white shorts that attached themselves to Yugi's thighs. He looked at the younger's feet, only to chuckle slightly, he saw two white socks on the boy._

_Yami smiled and that's when he noticed what he was wearing. _

_Like Yugi, he wore a sleeveless leather shirt but the thing is that it was black, and instead of socks and shorts, he wore long legged leather pants that looked like there were painted on his legs, and he wore shoes that made him look like a bondage slave._

_speaking of which..._

_He lifted up his hand and reached for his throat, there was a collar, no doubt black. Once more he checked if he was wearing more, this time on his wrists to see black buckles on each of them. As he looked he saw a small hand grab his arm._

_"Darkness.."_

_Yami looked at Yugi, who was smiling. His eyes shinned that innocent sparkle and amethyst._

_"My light..." was all Yami said as he brought the younger in a sweet kiss._

_This was heaven... this has to be a dream...._

_Was it?_

_**(End of dream sequence) **_

Yami opened his eyes, "Damn it... It was a dream...." he groaned as he sat up and held his head.

_'Some day Yugi... We will meet again and you'll not leave my sight until I have confessed to you...'_ he thought as he got up and wobbled to his bathroom and looked in the mirror too see the bloodshot crimson eyes he owned.

_'Darkness....'_ he remembered.

"...My light..." he said, and with that he readied himself a shower.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"I TOLD YOU! MUFFINS GROW ON TREES!" Ashy called out as Jou who was glaring at her threw the apple he was eating at her.

"Why must we fight about THIS every single day?!" Jou yelled back.

"CUZ YOU SUCK!" The girl yelled as she tackled Jou and started to hit his poofy hair.

"HEY! NOT THE HAIR!" Jou cried out as he ran a head with the girl on his shoulders.

Yugi smiled and laughed loudly as he walked with Malik and Ryou, "Man... I've missed a lot haven't I?" he asked.

Malik look out as he watched the two morons run and argue, "Yea... Ashy's doing a lot better with school, Jou actually doing his home work, and me a Rye are dating." Malik said with a grin and a wink in Ryou's direction.

"In your dreams." Ryou said as he rolled his eyes and faced Yugi, "So, Yugi tell us about your....y'know."

Yugi blinked and looked up at his friend with softened eyes, "Ryou..." He whined.

"We just wanna know Yugi." Malik said with concern, "We wanna know if you were in any REAL danger."

"The whole thing was real and dangerous enough for me..." he said as he remembered the harsh words and slaps.

"What happened though?" Malik continued to ask as they walked to the bus stop to sit, "Why did he kidnap you and leave you alive for a year if he was going to kill you?"

"Yes, at least answer that question." Ryou said as he stared at Yugi in the eyes.

"You guys... I can't. I can't release any information until I meet up with... Yami with an interview." Yugi said as he clenched his chest as he spoke the man's name, "and besides, it's mostly a blur..." he finished.

Ryou looked at his friend and sighed, "If it makes you feel uncomfortable to talk to us about this, or you couldn't remember, then its fine with us Yugi." with that he hugged Yugi.

Malik smiled and hugged Yugi as well," Yea Yugi, we just want to make you happy." He said as the sound of a bus pulled up.

"THE BUS!" Ashy cried as she run to the group and gave Yugi a big hug as she called out a 'bye!' and disappeared on the bus.

"Better be off too." Ryou said as he climbed in the bus and waved goodbye as he got in. Yugi watched the bus door's close and drive off and he looked at Jou across the street being picked up by his mom.

"Bye Malik! Bye Yug'!" Jou shouted from the car window as they took off as well.

Malik waved and looked at his wrist watch, "Ishizu should be here any second," he turned to Yugi, "wanna ride?"

Yugi shook his head, "No Malik, its okay, I walked to school so I think ill be able to walk home." he said with a laugh.

Malik laughed with him as a car pulled up, "Well here is my ride, bye Yugi." he hugged Yugi and ran to his car.

Yugi watched as Malik and his sister drove off and he frowned, _'Maybe...I should have....'_ he sighed sadly as he headed for home.

_'Maybe later.'_

* * *

**Yami: -is twitching-**

**Ani: -smirking- that's what you get for walking in the middle of a story, brother.**

**Ashy: Oh stop teasing him.**

**Ani: I will when he stops twitching.**

**Yami: -twitch- Why the hell am I so emo??? -twitch-**

**Ani: I didn't know that word was in your vocabulary.**

**Yami: -glaring at Ani then at Ashy- What do you plan on doing with this???**

**Ashy: uhhhhhhhhhh... put it on eBay?**

**Yami: -twitch and shakes his head- you know what Yugi is going to say when he sees this right? He is going to eat you!**

**Ashy: I have been across an angry Yugi before; I think I can handle it.**

**Yami: And what's with this Nii-san, Nee-chan crud?**

**Ashy: Its something I do with my friends, like I say I'm married to Mocha when I actually mean she some one I share personal thins with.**

**Ani: -raises eyebrow-**

**Ashy: Oh shut up....**

**Yami: Well... -turns to the reviewers- Review...-whispers- and if you do maybe shell stop making this.**

**Ashy: 1. I can hear you, 2. you know you like it!**

**Yami: As if!**

**Ani: ...o.o review?**


End file.
